Standing on the Edge
by HauntedAngel13
Summary: A HeiXOC pairing with much drama and action. Is not intended to be post series or pre series. Does not contain any spoilers so far. Requests for side pairings will be accepted and maybe fullfilled. PLZ REVIEW! This is my first DTB fic, and the sum sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Ok peeps, this is my first DTB fanfic and I have written more than half of it today. I don't care if you want to flame it, but please include the reasons, unjustified complaints will be ignored and possibly replied to with much vulgar language.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, the show, the manga, the characters, episodes 1-26, or however many episodes there are.

Darker Than Black: Standing on the Edge

Ominous black clouds hung low in the night sky. The air was heavy with condensation and thunder rumbled close by. The city lights flickered and died, leaving residents in the dark. A blue light fizzed along a train track, electrocuting a contractor. More lightning sparked on the man's watch, killing him in a matter of seconds. Hei turned to the young woman who had found herself cornered. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, frozen in horror. Adrenaline rushed through her, turning fear into motion. She bolted past the dark haired man before he could catch her. A bell jingled near the contractor.

"You shouldn't let her roam around, more contractors will go after her." Hei didn't answer. "She's a catalyst, a living amplification for contractors." Mao continued. Lightning split the sky, followed closely by thunder. Rain poured down, soaking the man and cat thoroughly. The yells of men could be heard over the clatter of water on pavement. Mao ran a paw over his ear irritably. "Bring her back here before she gets into more trouble." The cat could've sworn he heard Hei sigh as he walked off in the direction that the woman had gone.

Lisa ran until a stranger cut in front of her. The man was another contractor, she could feel it. The whine of police sirens filled the street. The contractor gestured for her to step forward, calling out in a foreign language. Lisa turned to run the other direction but found herself staring into the barrel of a gun. Terror tore through her frame, buckling her knees. The man behind her grabbed her hair. Lisa blinked as a bright light crackled on the man's gun. He let go of the weapon as if it had bit him. Enough of her senses returned so she could jab her elbow in the contractors face, breaking his nose. She almost screamed as her rescuer stepped from the shadows. The man from before, the one in the black coat. His appearance was so human that she could almost forget that he was a contractor, his power pulsed sluggishly from a metal knife.

"You get in a lot of trouble for a woman." Lisa would've taken that as an insult, but she was captivated by the man's eyes. They were filled with amusement. Contractors weren't supposed to be _able_ to feel, but this man was most certainly laughing at her silently. She took the hand offered to her without noticing. Hei pulled Lisa to her feet, feeling his power expand a hundred fold as he kept contact with her. Lisa pulled her hand away as she noticed the surprised look in the other's eyes. "So that's what Mao meant..." He didn't seem to be talking to her as much as himself. Sirens wailed closer and Hei looked the slightest bit alarmed. "Come, quickly!" Lisa didn't want to get involved with the police, and this guy hadn't used her like the others would've. She followed as he led her through the back streets, avoiding all the main roads and intersections. They stopped at a small apartment complex, Hei nearly swore as he spotted a pair of contractors standing on the corner.

"Wait!" Lisa gasped. "I can't run anymore!" She trembled as Hei whirled to face her. "Please..." His odd blue eyes narrowed but his gaze went right through Lisa.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." Hei vanished, leaving Lisa gasping in the street. Something whirred by her ear, Hei's knife. One of the contractors grunted as he caught the knife. Hei let a small smile play along his lips as the contractor revealed his power; steel skin. Luck seemed to follow the woman just as closely as trouble did. Electricity sparked along the wire and the knife in the contractor's hands, the man immediately dropped the weapon but it was too late. Lightning played all over the shiny metal, frying the man in his own skin. Lisa gagged at the smell that emanated from the body. "Move!" Hei appeared from the shadows in time to push Lisa out of the way of a large pillar of fire.

"T-thanks." Lisa stammered. The dark haired man didn't answer. Lisa reached for his shoulder. "A-are you alright?" The words were forced out of her fear. Her hand brushed his coat as he released a volt at the lasting contractor. Lisa screamed as the lightning poured from Hei's arms, ending in a brilliant shower of sparks. She could feel his power drain away through her hand along with an odd feeling. Hei doubled over, gasping.

"What the hell did you do?!" His entire body shook with exhaustion. Lisa was at a loss, what had she done?

"I don't know what I did, I didn't do anything." She was shaking her head, this had never happened before. "I don't know...are you going to be alright?" She finally felt that she could trust him, for the time being at least. Hei struggled to regain his balance. "Here, let me help." He swayed dangerously but pulled his arm out of her reach. "I just want to help you." Hei closed his eyes.

"I heard you the first time. I don't need any help." He reached down for his knife but the street spun at a crazy angle and he ended up in Lisa's grasp. "I'm fine." Lisa still didn't let go.

"You are not!" Hei pulled her arms off of him and headed towards the apartments. "Wait! What if they know where you live?" Hei seemed to have already considered this.

"Then I'll take care of it, now come with me before you get caught." Lisa hurried to his side as he stumbled. This time, Hei didn't have the strength to resist. Lisa almost let him go but realized that she was probably the only thing keeping him on his feet. "It's two o one," He said, handing her a key. Navigating the stairs was a bit troublesome but the pair managed.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault, you shouldn't have come after me." Lisa rambled on nervously as she unlocked his door. "I-I don't know what to do anymore, those men follow me everywhere." The door swung open silently. "You shouldn't have followed me...It's my fault this happened." She babbled, trying to ignore the gnawing at her heart. Why had this man saved her anyway? She had always thought of herself as strong, able. But this man made her feel incapable, as if nothing she was doing was really helping. Which in truth, probably was right.

Letting go of Hei gently, Lisa stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. The contractor slumped against the wall, his eyes closed. Both stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Finally, Lisa walked over to her rescuer. Sitting down next to Hei, she whispered quietly.

"I'm scared." Hei looked at her, his expression unreadable. Lisa forced her voice into action. "A-are you going to be alright?" The dark haired man closed his eyes again.

"Stop worrying about me. You have enough trouble as it is." Hei rose to his feet shaking. Lisa stood up after him and steadied his shoulder. "Stay back, there are others." Hei shrugged out of Lisa's grip and braced himself between the woman and the window. A crashing outside signaled the approach of more contractors. Glass exploded violently, the whole apartment shaking with the force. Hei staggered, fighting to stay upright. Lisa let out a gasp that was meant to be a scream. The sparse room glittered with shattered crystals. Strange white eyes peered through the gaping window. Wind carried with it the stench of rotting flesh. Lisa covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve. A man crawled into the room, his face dripping with foaming spit. Bloodshot eyes glanced frantically from side to side, coming to rest on Lisa. Hei muttered something to low for her to hear. The crazed contractor advanced toward her guardian.

Lisa reached behind her, searching for something with which to through at the madman. Her fingers grasped a long shard of glass. Gripping it so tightly that it cut her fingers, Lisa gathered her resolve. The opposing man gestured at Hei, twisting his hand in a circle and clenching his fist. Invisible chains seemed to have locked around the dark haired contractor. His arms pulled tightly against his sides, and his breath coming in short ragged bursts. Lisa yelled.

"Let him go! Stop it!" Hysteria made her voice jump an octave higher than it should have been. The colour was fading from Hei's face, his eyes growing dull. "Stop!" Lisa ran towards the man. She halted just before plunging the glass down on the man's arm as she heard Hei speak.

"Don't...don't touch him." Confusion clouded Lisa's mind long enough for the other contractor to grab her roughly by the arm. "Lisa...!" Hei's voice brought reality back long enough for Lisa to think clearly. She thrust the glass as hard as she could into the man's arm. An inhuman screech sounded, filled with pain and fury. Lisa was vaguely aware of hearing something snap. Hei moaned, his figure going limp. Blood spattered the floor, dark red seeping into pools. The pressurized air that bound Hei vanished and his broken form collapsed. Lisa stumbled as the contractor flung her away. The sharp fragments glinted as headlights shone outside. Lisa took her chance as the contractor was distracted. Picking up the remains of a table leg, she swung at the man's head. A sickening thud told her that she had hit her mark. The contractor crumpled.

A bell jingled nearby, making Lisa jump. A black cat padded over to Hei, gently nosing the contractor's hand. Lisa took a shaky step towards him. Supporting his neck, she rolled him onto his back. Mao looked at her and blinked. Lisa's fingers searched frantically along his neck for a pulse. She was rewarded with a faint beating.

"Oh God." She breathed heavily and leaned over his face. His lips were pale, tinged with blue. "Don't leave me." Gently, she tilted his head. Her hands snapped back as he coughed. His eyes fluttered open and the coughing continued. Panic flooded Lisa's features as dark blood flecked Hei's lips. He sat up, leaning over as pain shot through him. "Easy." Lisa rubbed his back, feeling him flinch. Relief warmed her, spreading from her fingertips into her breast.

"Oi, give him some room." Lisa no longer looked surprised. After tonight, not even a talking cat startled her. She glared at Mao, her eyes flashing.

"If you're another one, don't try playing with me." A faint laugh made her turn from the cat. "Wha-?"

"She means too Mao." Lisa glanced from cat to man and back again. "Don't worry about Mao, he's on our side." Hei coughed again, his shoulders shaking.

"Shh...don't talk." Lisa crawled closer to him, her hands painfully pressing on the glass. Gratefully, Hei leaned against her. Mao's tail twitched with annoyance, but Hei's actions sparked his interest. He played with the thought that there might be some unspoken bond between the catalyst and contractor. Hei struggled against Lisa's restraining arms.

"Does Huang know were we are?" He sat unsupported but made no move to stand. "We need to get her-."

"Lisa." Hei nodded and continued.

"Lisa somewhere away from elusive eyes." Mao swiped a paw over his ear.

"Last I heard, he was driving away from our rendezvous." A faint crackling noise mad Lisa jump. Mao seemed to be listening intently to something but she couldn't hear what it was. "Change of plans, Huang and Yin have a bit of a detour so we're on our own for awhile." Hei groaned. This was not the time for delays. Lisa mistook his worries for discomfort and tentatively place her hand on his arm. Summoning strength from her touch, Hei slid uneasily to his feet. He had known from the time that he had regained consciousness that his ribs had been broken, but the pain took him by surprise. Blackness ate at the edges of his vision, threatening to claim him, but Lisa's scared voice pulled him back. She needed him, what he hadn't realized at first was how much he needed her. Agony lanced through his lungs, lacing his breath with thick blood. He spat, dark red liquid pooling with the rest on the floor.

Lisa slid underneath Hei's arm, supporting him. Hei gasped, his injured side screaming in protest to the pressure. Alarm flashed in Lisa's eyes and she held him more gently. Mao watched the two move awkwardly down the stairs, his eyes narrowing. The grass was slick, the rain still pounding against the ground. Cold water seeped through Hei's already damp clothes, making him numb. Lisa noticed the man's lack of warmth and huddled closer. She could feel his heart slowing, his power barely a flicker inside him. His eyes weren't focused, just staring. She could sense his determination diminishing along with his life. Lisa followed Mao, slowing her pace so Hei could keep up. The contractor didn't complain, didn't seem to notice when Lisa slid her arm underneath his coat, trying to warm him. Her fingers met hot skin, coated with a thin sheen of cold sweat. Panic began to rise in her throat. Her arm began to ache from the weight and she was constantly readjusting her grip. The city passed without any notice, all that mattered was the black cat in front of her and the injured man beside her.

The sound of a car brought Lisa from her haze. Mao jumped, his black pelt bristling. Even Hei looked up. A strange voice called out, making Lisa instantly on guard. Mao sighed with relief as he caught sight of the driver.

"It's Huang." Even though Lisa didn't know who this Huang was, she had no reason not to trust him. She nodded and they waited for the car to stop. A flash of emotion in Huang's eyes made Lisa study his features. Was that fear she had seen? Or just surprise. The two were hardly anything without the other but alone they were two different things.

"He needs help now." A ghostly grin played along Hei's lips as Huang's eyes widened. "Please." A note of desperation rang in Lisa's voice.

"Well, get in." Huang gestured to the rear door. Hei gingerly slid in, followed closely by Lisa. Mao jumped in behind them, waiting for Lisa to pull the door shut.

"Mao." Lisa flinched as she noticed the silver haired girl sitting in the passenger seat. Mao jumped into her lap and began flicking water from his tail. Turning her attention back to Hei, Lisa began to gently pull his soaked coat off of him. The city rolled by, unnoticed by the passengers. Sitting closer than was necessary, Lisa pulled Hei to her chest. His protests were drowned out by the storm and he settled into her warm embrace. Lisa could feel his power stilling into a steady flame, though still unbearably weak. Lisa dozed, exhaustion winning against her will. She woke suddenly, her face still buried in Hei's dark hair. The rumble of the engine had stopped and she noticed that their surrounding no longer moved. Unnatural heat emanating from him told her that fever raged inside the contractor.

"You shouldn't have troubled yourself with me. All I am is a walking disaster." She could hear his breath forced in and out if his lungs, his heart fainter than it had been. She searched for his power and found dying embers, if this continued... Lisa poked at the embers, trying to get them to spark again. She heard Hei moan slightly, she pushed harder.

"Don't." Shocked, Lisa blinked and saw Hei clutching at his chest. "Don't pry into things that aren't yours," he gasped.

"But...if I don't, then it might...it might not..." Lisa broke off as the embers began to fade. "No!" She shoved against the embers, demanding that they take flame.

"Ahhhg!" Hei doubled over, his head buried into Lisa's shoulder. Lisa held him as the embers sparked. "Stop." Hei's face was strained, his voice tight with pain. His fingers gripped Lisa hard. His voice made Lisa stop. She could feel his soul limping as though she had beaten it. His power refused to take more than a small flicker, but it was better than what it had been.

Hei relaxed as Lisa withdrew from his power. He was shaking, the pain of her inside his heart had been as unbearable for him as it was for her to see him so weak. Lisa reached for his hand and he instinctively pulled away. Hurt filled her eyes and Hei immediately regretted his action. Covering her hand with his own, Hei opened the door and pulled her out of the car. Night still remained, casting a soft blanket of darkness across the land. Hei swayed slightly, not yet able to stand alone. Lisa's arms were a welcome comfort as he followed Mao into an old house.

Please review, there aren't that many stories for this category and I want to see if this will attract any attention. I would love some constructive criticism but i will accept any reviews with much thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people, I am aware that this chapter is much shorter than the first and I had planned it to be a lot longer but my sister was badgering me to post and this was an acceptable stopping point. I will start on the next chapter and I promise it will be longer.

Lisa woke abruptly, her neck creaking as she sat up from the oversized chair. The only light in the room came from a small fireplace, emitting less than enough warmth. Lisa was glad that her thin t-shirt had dried quickly, but her jeans were still wet, clinging to her legs. Her eyes glanced over Hei, who lay deathly still on a sofa. She walked over to him, her hands grasping at Hei's cold ones. She couldn't explain it, only understanding that she cared for this man more than was necessary. She didn't want to be close to anyone again, not after what had happened to the others. Her brother, her parents, her friends. All of them destroyed by contractors, and now she was impossibly in love with one.

Lisa skimmed over his power, searching for the flickering light that should have been there. Nothing. Had she really done this to him? She had come to the conclusion that she might have somehow drained his power back when he had saved her, but there was no evidence to support her theory. Instead of pushing on it this time, she coaxed it, blowing softly and willing it to take flame. Slowly, a bluish light crackled, growing stronger as she continued. Excited that her experiment had worked, Lisa pulled back quickly. Colour had returned to Hei's features, his hands growing faintly warmer. Happily, she ran her fingers through his hair. Love was just a fantasy, she knew. She had been hurt enough by it in the past, but she couldn't help her feelings for this man. His indifference had been aggravating and intriguing at first, but now she understood. She could feel his emotions, hidden away from prying eyes. And still, she could see them, understand them.

A jingling signaled Mao's entrance. Lisa smiled, beauty lighting up her sodden and lightless features. If this was so dangerous, she thought, testing Mao's emotions, then why did it feel so right? The cat contractor hissed faintly as he saw Lisa so close to Hei. An unexplainable feeling of wrongness seeped from the pair, and he knew that she shouldn't be with him. It was simply going against the laws of nature. A contractor and a human. But seeing Hei's reactions surprised him. He had expected rejection and refusal to her warmth, but the man had welcomed it as though they had known each other forever.

"Mao...I'm scared for him." Mao jumped as Lisa spoke. Her eyes were wet with tears and the contractor felt a pang of sympathy. "Did I really do this to him?" He wanted to spit at her, that yes, this was all her fault, she shouldn't pry any more. But something stopped him. "What's wrong with me?" Mao pretended not to hear the last part, it hadn't been meant for him anyway. In truth, Lisa's power scared Mao. The fact that she could simply ignore the rules of their power, to see inside of them, and then drain it all away. She could have killed Hei, had she not found a way to revive his power.

"Hei will be fine after you let him rest." Lisa repeated his name, realizing that she hadn't known it. "You should see if Yin has some dry clothes that you can borrow." Lisa immediately rejected the thought of leaving Hei, but her shivers got the best of her and she left the room. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Mao sighed as he jumped on the back of the sofa.

Yin had handed Lisa a black dress. It wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind, but it was practical nonetheless. Peeling off her wet jeans and her t-shirt, she slipped into the dress and found it quite warm. She hurriedly ran her fingers through her messy brown hair, pulling it back into a quick braid. Her rush made her clumsy and she fumbled with the door knob before she strode back into the main room. Huang sat, his head nodding from time to time, at what looked to be a dining table. She spotted Mao asleep on the spine of the sofa, his black fur sleek and shiny. Yin stood at the kitchen sink, her hands immersed in the lukewarm water.

Lisa sat on the arm of the sofa, it was large and she crossed her legs indian style. She looked down at Hei, feeling satisfied now that she knew his name. Softly, she repeated it to herself. She laced her fingers through his hair and reached for his feelings. A large, black void separated her from feeling his emotions. Lisa frowned and sunk into the abyss. The farther she went, the colder it got. As she reached the bottom, she found Hei. Forgetting that this was not in fact actually him, she bolted. He lay, his black coat stained with blood. Frantically, Lisa pooled her power and forced it at him, willing it to heal him. No matter how she pushed, her power was reflected back at her. Exhausted, she pulled back, unaware that Hei was awake.

Lisa blinked and fell backwards, surprise making her clumsy. Hei's dark blue eyes peered at her curiously.

"Yeah, uhm...I meant to do that." She turned red, brushing off her newly acquired dress. Mao turned around in a circle and sat down. "I can tell that you are laughing. It's not funny, it hurt." A look of surprise flashed across the cat's face.

"Then I'm terribly sorry that you have ruined your bum." Mao continued to snicker as Lisa threw a pillow at him. "Ok, ok stop!" Lisa had him by the scruff of the neck and was mercilessly tickling him.

"You are a very naughty kitty!_ Tu est mechant_!" Both contractors gave her odd looks. "What? It's french." She dropped Mao and sat back on the arm of the sofa. "Something is wrong." It was a simple statement, not a question. "I want to know what." Hei averted his gaze and sighed. "It has to do with me doesn't it." Lisa probed for his feelings, but nothing was readable. "_Oshiete_!" Mao snorted, how many languages did this woman know? "_Onegai..._" Huang had walked into the room. The former detective sat down, a cigarette in his hand. Lisa's face hardened.

"What?"

"Not inside. Preferably not at all." She pointed to his hand. "Just because you like to play with death doesn't mean others do too." Waves of indignance came off of him.

"And why should you tell me not to smoke?" Lisa raged.

"Are you so stupid?! Not INSIDE! If you want to do that, get out." Huang snuffed the cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "Thank you." Huang grunted and left again. Lisa turned to Hei. "And you, if you won't tell me, I'll just have to figure it out myself." The contractor vaguely wondered why the woman even cared.

"There's nothing wrong, don't press it." Hei got up and Lisa frowned. She could tell he was lying, it was written in his voice, the way he couldn't control the shaking in his hands, and his uncertain eyes. Two could play at this game.

"Fine then. Be that way." It was a childish remark, and Lisa crossed her fingers, hoping her tone would get his attention. "But you can't say that you are all right, I saw what happened to your power. I can feel it, flickering beneath the surface of your soul. It's barely there, whereas before it was a strong flame, now it is barely a match lit underwater." The last part turned Hei's head.

"And how would you know about something like that?" It was almost a hiss, but the contractor was controlled. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you. What I do is my choice, what happened earlier wasn't, I have no idea what's going on." Concern stroked Lisa, it was Hei, she could feel him reaching out to comfort her. But as she strayed from her own soul, she could feel his pain, his discomfort, something that hadn't been there before.

"Hei?" The contractor kept walking into the hall. "Wait! I don't think you should be up right now." Lisa found herself following him. "Wait!" She grabbed his hand instinctively.

"Calm down, I'm just going to talk to Huang, but I can't do it with you there." Lisa nodded, not really understanding why the two needed to talk, or why it had to be without her, but accepting his polite dismissal.

As Hei walked into the dining room, he felt an odd sense of loss. Unable to explain it, he shook it off and sat down across from Huang. The older man stared after Lisa as she left.

"We need to do something about her, the Syndicate expected us to transport her to them a day ago." Hei nodded and folded his hands beneath the table. He couldn't help the feeling of anger at how they were expected to treat her, she was just a normal human.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." Huang motioned for Hei to continue. "Are we really going to just hand her over to be a lab rat? It's not right for a human to be subjected to that." A flicker of emotion in Huang's eyes alerted Hei that he was being too sensitive. It was something he couldn't seem to control now that he had met Lisa. She had utterly changed his perspective on others, and now he felt vulnerable.

"We don't have a choice, no one goes against orders." Indifference hardened Huang's voice. Outrage exploded in Hei's mind, his face a mask. He couldn't believe that Huang couldn't care about a human, after all, he was one as well. "The girl is going to be there by tomorrow morning whether you like it or not. It's not your choice." Hei stood up, the only gesture signifying his anger was his clenched hands.

"Be it that way, I'll take my leave." His voice was clam, almost clashing with his eyes that never showed emotion. "Ja." Huang sat, not surprised at the contractor's reaction. Lighting up a cigarette, he settled back down and tuned the radio.

Lisa shivered as Hei walked into the room. Anger came off him in waves, a cold fury that had no explanation. The contractor busied himself with the fireplace, avoiding eye contact with Lisa.

"What happened?" For the first time, she was afraid to reach out to him. "Calm down." She whispered more to herself than to Hei. Tentatively, she grasped his hand in her own. "You're shaking." He forcibly relaxed, his eyes still fixed on the ground.

"It's nothing." The mumbled words meant more to Lisa than his silence. She could hear the pain and anger in his voice and it made her tremble. "Please, I...I need to be-." He was cut off as Lisa raised a finger to his lips.

"No. If I leave you alone, you'll do something stupid. Your thoughts are too rash right now." Hei blinked, wondering if she could really read his thoughts. "I was hoping you wouldn't be thinking about leaving so soon, you still aren't recovered from whatever I did to you." Lisa couldn't help the pang of anxiety as she thought of the man in front of her as he had been last night. Fear gripped her throat and she flinched. Nothing could happen to him, she had to make sure that nothing would happen to him.

"We're going now." Elated at the use of "we", Lisa barely reminded herself that Hei was in no condition to go anywhere. She gasped as she was whisked around and steered toward the door.

"No, well I mean...um...shouldn't we tell the others first?" Lisa scrabbled for some excuse to make him stay. This only seemed to make Hei angrier and Lisa no longer fought as he led her away from the lighted windows and into the coming darkness.

I hope you liked it, although you might have thought Hei was a bit OOC at some points, it was mentioned that Lisa was changing him and she is. Read and Review!!!!!


End file.
